Flush Crush
by homestuckTroll
Summary: AKA stories at a lunch table. This is about the highschool romance shenanigans of Aradia, Nemeta, and Kanaya, during a confusing period of romance between their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story! I was actually intending to write this in early summer, but clearly that hasn't happened. As you can see by the first part of this description, a lot of this story will happen at the lunch table, as it seems I have some sort of obsession with them. If I were to write a lemon it would probably take place at a lunch table. Gross. Anyway, this story will mostly feature Aradia, Nepeta, and Kanaya.**

The three troll girls sit down at their regular table, with various other trolls in Alternia high sitting at it. One of them was Eridan, most of the others they didn't recognize. There were a few kids sitting there as well. There were Dave and Jade, the longest lasting couple of their grade, and possibly the whole school. The girls were happy for them, but none of them could help but feel bad for Tavros, who had liked Jade forever, before Dave moved here. Aradia glares begrudgingly at Feferi, who sits a few tables away. She views her as competition, as they both had huge crushes on a certain lisping mustard-blood. Kanaya glances behind her at Rose, the girl who has a crush on her. She feels bad that she can't reciprocate, but she couldn't help herself from loving the spider8itch, who had a crush on John. Nepeta sighs at her mystery meat, trying to keep herself from longingly gazing at her angry friend. While doing this, she fails to notice the violet blood watching her. Kanaya does, and glances back in confusion, startling Eridan and making him look away.

Aradia glances around the cafeteria. She sees Terezi, moping and wishing for Jade's death. Or at least for her to transfer to another school. She finds Karkat, countering her prayer so she'd be available. Fortunately for him, it doesn't look like it'll happen. They'll probably be together forever. s/9138464/1/Family (One of my old stories. Fair warning, it sucks.)

She also notices John pining for Rose. Dave has slowly been trying to nudge her to him. Aradia once vowed to try to help, for Kanaya's sake. Once Vriska saw that the young nerd was taken, she'd switch to another object of affection. The Jade blooded, short haired, motherly troll girl.

She noticed Gamzee sitting next to Tavros, nursing a minor crush on him. She makes a mental note to make that canon, or get Nepeta onto it. She was happy to be alive, and she wanted others to be happy too.

": 33 Do you think I should ask him out?" Nepeta asks, after devouring her mystery meat (Which turned out to be weird looking roast beef).

"I Might Not Advise That."

"C0me 0n, Nep. Y0u sh0uld d0 it."

": 33 I will if you will!"

"Fine. I will."

The bell rings, saving them from possible embarrassment and/or rejection.

"I will t0night."

": 33 Me too!"

Fairly obviously, they both chickened out.

"So What Did The Boys Answer?" Kanaya asked the next morning.

": 33 Um, I may have chickened out."

"I s0rt 0f did as well…"

She sighs. The first bell rings. "I'll See You Two At Lunch."

3 hours later, the lunch bell rings.

"Do You Two Want To Ask Your Crushes Out?"

"I have a better idea. Nepeta, y0u'll be best at this."

": 33 Shipping?"

"Yes, actually. As practice, we'll start with Gamzee and Tavr0s, try t0 get them t0 date each 0ther, just to see if we can actually d0 s0mething like this."

"Where Does This Plan Go From There?"

"This is g00d f0r y0u. We'll get J0hn and R0se t0 date, leaving Vriska 0pen t0 a certain s0me0ne."

"What If It Backfires And She Aggressively Tries To Break The Two Up?"

"We'll jump 0ff that bridge when we get t0 it."

": 33 I love shipping and all and it sounds like fun, but do the two of us get matesprits during this?"

"This phase d0esn't inv0lve t00 much shipping, but it'll pr0bably w0rk. If we get Terezi t0 publicly ann0unce that she really likes Dave, 0r make sure Karkat hears it, he'll be heartbr0ken. Then we make y0ur 0tp can0n!"

": 33 Yay! What about you?"

"Wait One Minute. That Stage Sounds Horrible To Karkat And Terezi."

"C0me 0n, Kanaya. We need t0 get Karkat t0 date Nepeta. L0ve is a dirty, messy, beast."

"How Would You Know?"

They stare at each other for a few seconds. "I d0n't really have a plan f0r myself. I guess I'll just tell him h0w I feel and h0pe f0r the best."

The bell rings again. "We start t0m0rr0w."

**Wow I finished it on time. Merry early Christmas everyone.**


	2. shipping Gamtav

**And I'm finally back. It's been too long. But the first chapter already has favorites! That's pretty cool.**

**I'd like to ask, which ships are you all here to see? Arasol? Vriskan? Katnep? Some combination? I like them all (obviously).**

**I've wasted enough of your time with this author's note. Let's waste a little more. A fly flies into a fan. Spoiler alert- the fly dies.**

_The next day_

":33 so do you want to see if we can get Gamzee and Tavros to date?"

"Of Course."

"I bet they'll be very happy t0gether."

"So What's The Plan?"

":33 I spent all last night thinking about this! Aradia and I will convince Gamzee to ask Tavros out. Kanaya, you try to get him to say yes."

"How, May I Ask?"

":33 you make sure he'll say yes. If not, stall him until the bell rings."

"I See. So We Start Now?"

":33 yep! Aradia, come with me."

The two girls get up to talk to Gamzee, while the other talks to their large-horned friend.

":33 Hi Gamzee!"

"HeY cAt SiStEr. WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS uP?"

":33 You like Tavros, right?"

"WeLl, Um, Uh… YeS."

":33 You should ask him out!"

"ReAlLy?"

"Yes, really. Kn0wing him, he'll alm0st definitely say yes."

"Ok. I gUeSs I'lL dO iT tHeN, rIgHt AfTeR kAnAyA sToPs TaLkInG tO hIm.

Meanwhile

"Hey Tavros?"

"hELLO, kANAYA."

"If Someone Asked You Out Would You Say Yes?"

"i GUESS IT WOULD, uH, dEPEND ON WHO."

"One Of Our Friends."

"pROBABLY, wHY?"

"Just Curious." She thinks of any way to get him to say yes without mentioning Gamzee, as that would be obvious. "How About One Of Your Close Friends?"

"tHen, i'D dEFINITELY SAY, uH, yES."

"Really?"

"yEAH. i'D LIKE FOR MY FRIENDS TO BE HAPPY."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll Be Going Now."

Meanwhile…

"0k Gamzee, she's d0ne. N0w's y0ur chance."

"Im NoT mOtHeRfUcKiNg SuRe AbOuT tHiS"

": 33 come on Gamzee, it'll be fine!"

"Ok, If YoU sAy So. I'm TrUsTiNg YoU."

As he walks over, Kanaya gives them a thumbs up.

"HeY, tAvBrO?"

"hI,,, gAMZEE"

"Uh," He starts, stuttering almost as bad as Tavros, "WiLl YoU gO oUt WiTh Me?"

Somehow Tavros didn't expect this.

"uM,, y, yEAH, i WILL!"

The three girls share a 3-way high five.

The lunch bell rings. "Is It Just Me, Or Do We Have A Ridiculously Short Lunch Period?"

"T0night I'm g0ing t0 ask S0llux 0ut. I mean it this time."

":33 if you say so."

Later that night…

AA: Hey S0llux

TA: ye2?

AA: I need t0 ask y0u s0mething

TA: ok

TA: Waiit.

TA: oh no.

AA: What?

TA: Karkat needs me

TA: We can talk tomorrow morniing.

AA: 0k

**What will happen?! We probably won't find out until next month.**


End file.
